1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor layer formed by a selective deposition and a method for depositing the semiconductor layer, and more specifically to a semiconductor layer which is not mixed with a material of a mask for the selective deposition and a method for depositing the semiconductor layer.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a nitride-based semiconductor layer formed by the selective deposition and a method for depositing the nitride-based semiconductor layer, and more specifically to a nitride-based semiconductor layer which is not mixed with a material of a mask for the selective deposition and a method for depositing the nitride-based semiconductor layer.
In addition, the present invention relates to a nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device formed by the selective deposition and a method for fabricating the nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device, and more specifically to a nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device having a selective-deposited layer which is not mixed with a material of the mask for the selective deposition, with no enlargement of the opening of a mask for the selective deposition, and a method for fabricating the nitride-based semiconductor layer light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Gallium nitride has a forbidden band of 3.4 eV, which is larger than those of other compound semiconductors such as indium phosphide and gallium arsenide. Therefore, there has been realized a device which uses a semiconductor including nitrogen as a constituent element (called a “nitride-based semiconductor” hereinafter) and which emits light having a relatively short wavelength from green to ultraviolet, (this device will be called a “nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device” hereinafter), for example, such a light emitting diode (called a “nitride-based semiconductor light emitting diode” hereinafter), and such a semiconductor laser (called a “nitride-based semiconductor laser” hereinafter). The nitride-based semiconductor can mainly assume two kinds of crystal structure, a hexagonal crystal and a cubic crystal, depending upon a forming method, and ordinarily, the hexagonal crystal structure is stable in energy.